My Birthday Present
by Unobtrusive
Summary: JD's birthday has rolled around again, and Carla and Elliot are both vying to see who gave him the best present.
1. Chapter 1

In several years of medicine I had experienced many things. Never, though, had I been pinned against the wall of a toilet cubicle with Turk.

"Dude what are we gonna do."  
Our backs were pinned up against the wall behind us while our legs were stretched out and pressed against the wall in front of us, keeping us above the ground where a suddenly homicidal Janitor was waving a chainsaw under the door and trying to disembowel me. "I don't know, but whatever it is we've got to do it fast, 'cos I need to make a quick twosie."  
Turk made a face, as he knew how irritable I got when I pooed, and the secret shame I hid that I'd sometimes pass out on the can. He craned his neck up and I followed his gaze, slipping a few inches lower down the wall and a few inches towards the Janitors unusually clean chainsaw. Turk nodded and then licked his lips. "Alright, here's the plan. I'm gonna hall myself over the cubicle all Parkour like while you scream at the Janitor to keep him distracted. While all that's happening, I'm gonna go get help, got it?"  
"Alright Brown-Bear, but be quick! I'll be waiting for you."  
Turk began shimmying his way up the wall until he could reach the top of the cubicle with his fingertips. With all the grace of a diabetic black surgeon, he grabbed the wall and pulled himself up, which had the adverse affect of pulling the entire row of cubicles down like crashing dominoes.  
The Janitor stepped back, his chainsaw making a dull drone in his tightly clenched fist. A sudden calm came over his rage filled face as he saw the mess in front of him. The cubicles were leaning diagonally along each other, the wall on the far side the only thing stopping them from going completely horizontal. Turk and I were in the middle, his stomach over my face. I don't know whether it was because of lack of oxygen or because I pooped, but I blacked out momentarily and when I came too, the Janitor was whistling a merry tune and cleaning up the mess. I didn't even want to know what was going on so I left as quickly as I could.

Sometimes in the hospital nothing ever goes as planned. Whether it's a carefully laid plan to help people remember your name.

"Attention all staff: It's Beard-fuh-say, damnit!" The voice on the intercom cut out with the sounds of someone being tackled by Ronald, the hook-handed security guard.

Or even something as simple as taking a dead body to the morgue. A muffled cry for help came from inside a body bag and I sighed. "Can someone unzip Doug? He put himself in the bag again and not the body."  
But nothing could prepare me for what waited inside that room.  
"Happy birthday JD!" Carla and Elliot screamed in unison. I was engulfed in a marbly mix of pale white and chocolate skin as the two girls hugged me and bounced up and down. I tried to ignore it, but who would want to?  
I let out a giggle and bounced with them, the three of us holding hands and jumping around in a circle. We eventually stopped when The Todd poked his head in to see what was making the ladies scream. Carla straightened her hair and with a huge smile plastered on her face, handed me a small gift wrapped box. "Here you go Bambi; this is from Turk and I"

"Aww, thanks you guys! I was just in the toilet with Turk like five minutes ago and he didn't mention a gift when he pulled the walls down on us."  
Carla's eyes went blank for a moment as she digested what I just said. "Umm… Yeah!"  
I pulled away the wrapping and was greeted by a square silver box with the words 'Smith & Wesson' engraved on the top. My eyes shot open in surprise as a tentative hand reached forward and flicked open the latch. Turk should know not to get me a gun?! I'm a pacifist! My head tilted to the side as my mind once again began to wander…

Janitor walked in the door once again wielding his trusty chainsaw, but I was waiting for him with my trusty Smith & Wesson hand pistol! He roared a primal roar of rage and lurched towards me. Luckily, my trigger finger was itchy so I snapped off a shot at him. The gun popped and a small flag with "BANG!" on it extended from the barrel. Janitor stood there and stared at me for a moment, before I nodded. "Go ahead…"  
The chainsaw came down on my arm and sliced it neatly off. I stared down at it and walked away while Janitor juggled my arm and the chainsaw.

I flashed back to reality and nearly thrust the present back in Carla's face before I plucked up the courage to open it.  
Inside was a silver watch with a blue face. I withdrew it from the box and held it up. "Aww cool! I didn't know that they make watches! And I thought you were going to get me a gun."  
Carla scoffed. "I wanted to, but Turk said it would probably lead to getting your arm chopped off."

"That guy gets me…" I slipped the watch on to my left hand and set the time and date.  
Elliot bounded forward like an over-eager golden retriever with her hands behind her back. "Me next! Me next! I took a lot of time to think of this for you, so I hope you like it."  
I tilted my head back and laughed. "Elliot, please! I'm sure that I'll absolutely love it."  
She took her hands out from behind her back and clasped in them was a black leather wristband with a silver eagle emblazoned on the front. I gasped and took it from her. "Oh Elliot, wow! It's symbolic of me and Turk and how he always catches me and I yell out 'Eagle!' right?"  
Elliot gave the same blank stare that Carla did before smiling again. "Uhh… Yes… Yes. Yes! That's exactly what it means."  
I clipped the wristband on to my right wrist and looked down at my hands. When I looked up again, I screamed.  
"Well whaddya say there newbie? Gonna ask me for my present?"  
Carla and Elliot's faces had been replaced with an unusually happy looking Dr. Cox.

I stood there stunned for a moment before I thought of my reply. "Yes, Dr. Cox, yes I am."  
He stood back and flicked his nose, folding his arms across his chest and nodded at me. "Go ahead then kiddo, hit me with it."

"Dr. Cox, I want you to give me a hug as my birthday present!"


	2. Chapter 2

I spread my arms wide open and plastered my most inviting grin on to my face.  
Perry's head drooped to the side and I danced in my head a little. I had him this time, and he knew it! He'd never deny me on my birthday.  
The look of blank contemplation was quickly replaced by one of blazing rage; not unlike the one he got when he found Jordan had redone his car with pink seat covers because her girlfriends liked it and it helped her seem innocent to other men.  
I withdrew my arms a little, still unsure as to whether he would hug me or not.  
Dr. Cox cracked his neck in his usual fashion and glared at me with his manly nostrils flaring. I'd have to learn how to do that...  
"Now look here Lynden, I don't know how long you've been waiting to utter those words from you petite little mouth, but I just want to make this perfectly clear. I will not now, ever, or any time afterwards, give you so much as a hug, a pat on the back, a hand shake, a friendly smile or a secret nod. And if you so much as look at me the wrong way for the rest of today, I will take those arms of yours and tape them to the side of the hospital and leave ya there all day. Kapiche?"  
I nodded quickly.  
"You bet your ass. Now get outta here."  
Dr. Cox threw the small package at me, which I nearly dropped in my haste to leave the room before I acted as an ornament.

As I escaped in to the corridor as gracefully as possible, I began to carefully open the wrapper to Dr. Cox's gift. My fingers trembled from the warmth that still emanated from it. I bet he was holding it in his pocket all day, waiting for the right time to give it to me.  
"Now I hope that's not real leather you're wearing on that wrist of yours. Cos if it is, I'm gonna have to take it from you."  
I looked up to see the new nurse – Laverneagain (Shirley, as she preferred to be known as... Lame) eyeing the wrist band that Elliot bought me.  
"Mm-hmm. I could just rip that right off of your arm."  
I yanked my hand away defensively and mustered up my most manly of manly stares. "Now now Laverneagain, stealing is wrong. I believe it's one of the commandments? The twelth?"  
The nurse narrowed her eyes at me and turned away muttering. "Damn, pinned me with my own beliefs. Not too bad a watch either."  
"Not too bad a watch?" Oh great, Carla. "I'll have you know that me and my man bought that for him."  
Laverneagain huffed indignantly. "And I never said there was anything wrong with it sugar, I just think it's too... ostentatious." With that, she left to bother Dr. Kelso while he was taking a bite of his 10:00 muffin and couldn't talk back to her.  
Carla slumped in to a chair and looked up at me, the sorrow in her eyes evident. "You like the watch, don't you Bambi?"  
Elliot rounded the corner, a mere five feet from us both. Now what was I supposed to say? 'Yes Carla, I like the watch so much better than the wrist band!'?!  
So I pulled the oldest trick in the book.  
_Beepbeepbeep!  
_Since when could my pager read my mind...?  
"Sorry Carla, gotta go. It's Kim."  
I left before she could say another word and pin me in to a shame spiral, as I knew she would. She was good at those... No wonder Turk kept calling her a devil woman. I'd have to talk to him about that.  
"Elliot, do you think that the watch was a good present for JD?"  
The blonde doctor nodded slowly, trying to keep the multitude of folders in her arms from falling all over the floor as they had done so many times already. "Yes, yes I do Carla. It's beautiful."  
Carla's face brightened and she took some of the folders from Elliot to lighten her load. "Thanks Elliot. What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you had today off?"  
"Pfft, I wish. I came in to give JD his present and then Dr. Kelso pins me with helping the interns do their paper work!"  
Carla gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry hun, just slip some of your work in there and get them to do it. They're interns, they'll never know." She finished with a wink and handed Elliot back her files. A huge smile crept its way up Elliots face as she realised the potential.  
As the smile crept up, the folders she was carrying crept downwards and clattered to the floor in a mess. "Frick!"

"Hey Kim! How's little Sammy?" I cooed in to the phone. Ever since Kim had moved away, I'd been able to see less and less of Sam. Though the car that Dan bought was good for getting me there and back, it was nothing compared to Sasha.  
"Yeah, he's good! The guy's grown so fast, you wouldn't believe how big he is now!" She grunted on the phone, suggesting that she had just lifted him up. "I just thought that we'd call to say happy birthday to Daddy. Say happy birthday to Daddy, Sam!"  
A loud raspberry like sound was blown on the other end of the line, followed by Kims laughter.  
"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me. Though I have this strange feeling of foreboding..."  
"Don't worry about it JD, I'm sure your birthday will go fine. Oops! I gotta go, Sam just urinated all over my shirt... I'll talk to you later, bye!"  
I hung up the phone, the strange feeling continuing to haunt me. I turned to see Turk standing motionless in front of me. I studied him closely, wondering why he was standing so still. Then it hit me. "Between your ankles."  
"My friend, you have found the Saltine. Now follow me, quick, Carla's having a moment and I need you to comfort her."  
I struggled to keep up as Turk yanked on my arm and nearly pulled me from my feet. "What? Why me? Why not you or Elliot?"  
"Because it's sorta Elliots fault..."  
I sighed theatrically and allowed myself to be dragged through the halls of the Hospital. I knew there was something wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

Carla was laying on the couch in the foetal position, her mascara running down her face in tear streaks. I really wanted to open Dr. Cox's present while it was still warm, but I was afraid of what Turk would do if I did...  
I stopped myself before I indulged in another fantasy. "My dreams are awesome..."  
Turk gave me his 'Dude, will you take this seriously?' look and I nodded fiercely. I wasn't going to let my best friends wife down.  
I cleared my throat and Carla looked up, still crying and her lip was quivering. She's hurting, hug her, quick! "J.D! You liked my present, didn't you? I mean, it wasn't too blasé or corney or... Oh god that little bimbo has upstaged me again!"  
I dove right in with a comforting arm to wrap around her shoulder and my own shoulder for her to lean her head on. "Hey, hey hey! Calm down Carla." I did a quick check to make sure Elliot wasn't in the room before continuing. "I love the watch, really, I do. Hell, I kept forgetting which wrist I had my old one on cos it was so small and geeky." I miss you Mickey... "But this one's perfect and I always know where it is."  
The latina nurse looked up at me with her eyes brimming with tears and a smile beginning to work up her face. "Yeah, I remember that. You were trying to pronounce a patient and you didn't know what the time was and then spent five minutes looking around the room for the watch before I pointed out it was on your right wrist!" She giggled and I saw Turk start doing his 'YES! We're off the hook!' dance behind her.  
"Yeah, there now. See? It's a great present. Why would you think I wouldn't like it?" Turk began waving his arms theatrically with a nice swooshing noise. I wonder what he was trying to warn me about.  
"It's that wristband Elliot gave you! Everyone's been saying how nice that is but no one's been saying how nice the watch is!"  
Turk jumped in with a save. "Baby, I said that the watch was the shizzle, remizzle?"  
Carla threw a pillow at him. "Your opinion doesn't matter Turk! It's what everyone else thinks, not you!"  
Turk shut his mouth and bowed his head. He's hurting, quick, hug him!  
"Baby, JD and I are gonna go and find Elliot and talk to her, see if we can't straighten this out for you, okay?"  
Carla nodded and slipped down me and layed back down on the couch. I stood up and walked next to Turk. "Do you really think it'll be wise to call Elliot out on this?"  
Chocolate Bear shrugged. "I don't see how it could hurt."

Ten minutes later, Turk and I were standing on Roof A of the hospital and staring down at a dejected Elliot who was crying in the parking lot. We had tried to talk to her about Carla but...

"You actually think that I was trying to upstage _Carla?! _You know what, I think you two are just pissed that her and I are so close. Because if Carla _really _had a problem with me, she would come and tell me to my face, instead of getting her boyfriend and his boyfriend to tell me."

I sighed and flung myself back, nearly tripping over the site of the old epiphany toilet. It was times like these that we really needed an epiphany.  
"Dude, why don't we work it out at your party? All we gotta do is make sure that those two are still going to go and then BAM! Instant chance for them to talk to each other!."  
I mulled the plan over in my head as it tilted slowly to the left...

Elliot and Carla sat at the bar sipping appletinis (damn them...) and giggling. "I can't believe I was ever mad at you! You seriously are my best friend ever!"  
Carla laughed and placed her hand on Elliots shoulder. "Me neither! I was so stupid. Let's never fight again!"  
They hugged each other and pulled away, looking deep in to each others eyes. Then their eyes closed, just slightly, before they both leaned in and -

"We don't have time for fantasies JD!"  
"Why do you always stop me before the good parts! How are we going to get them to get to the party now if they don't want to talk to each other anyway?"  
Turk grinned and nodded. "By telling Elliot that Carla isn't going, and telling Carla that Elliot isn't going. That way, they'll both go and they'll have to talk to each other if they're both there."  
I gritted my teeth and looked at my buddy incredulously.  
"Why, do you think Justin has a better idea?"  
"Nah, this isn't his profession. And lately he's become distracted, I think he and Steven are staying up too late together. Alright, we'll try it. You tell Carla and I'll tell Elliot."  
Turk high fived me as he went past, and I looked back down at Elliot. She dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her labcoat and stood up to walk back inside. I traced Turks footsteps back to the door and went downstairs.  
The door swung close on the roof to reveal Janitor standing behind it with a strange look in his eyes. "It's the twerps birthday party tonight then, is it? This calls for a little visit from Janitor Clause..." He dug a penny out of his pocket and held it up to inspect it. It shined in the afternoon sunlight as the Janitor cackled maniacally.  
"Mind keeping it down! Some of us are trying to lower our self-esteem over here!" Around the corner, Ted stood on the edge of the roof with his briefcase in his hand. "Awww screw it. I can't even jump properly." He stepped off and walked past the Janitor into the door leading to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**With thanks to 'Spider', I have hopefully changed my style of writing so that the events are a little easier to follow =) I hope he/she continues to read this and I hope that it's better. Large blocks of Italic writing now indicate a fantasy scene or memory, everything else is reality.  
And guys don't feel afraid to give me little bits of criticism – or even big bits – as they're going to help me in the long run to develop my writing skills. Just no flames, please. They help no one and merely make you look like a phallic appendage that dangles down in someone's boxer shorts.  
ANYWAY!  
The Free Clinic is also the name of the bar where they all hang out, for those of you who didn't spend an entire day looking through the internet for it and then putting on Season 1 to calm down and seeing it in episode 3...  
Enough of me talking, that's not why you're here haha.  
ENJOY!  
Raffxo  
**

Turk and I had been running back and forth around the hospital all day, hopping between Elliot and Carla to try and convince the two of them to come to my party tonight so that they might stop the arguing over who got me the best gift and focus what this day was _really _about.  
Me.  
I sidled up smoothly next to Carla in yet another attempt to change her mind. I gave a quick wick and a nod to Nurse Tisdale as she walked away from me, almost like she was angry for some deranged reason, and began to pull some of my smoothest lines on Carla in my deepest, sexiest voice. "So baby, how about you come to my party tonight? It'll make me feel... better."  
She looked up at me with not even a hint of a smile on her face. It took all I had not to wither like that pot-plant that I never watered over summer. "JD, I know you were trying to pull a move on me then to make me go, but I've got two pieces of information for you. Firstly, I'm married, slick. To your best friend and I'm betting he still told you to try the trying-to-be-deep-but-still-sounding-like-a-chipmunk voice, am I right?"  
I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but all the while hearing Turks voice and seeing his big bald dome in my head.  
_"Dude, just do what I do. Go up to Carla, put on your most manliest and sexiest voice and tell her that if she does something, it'll make you feel... better."  
_Carla nodded. "And secondly, I don't want to run in to Elliot there and cause a scene. After all, this day is all about you and not our petty arguments."  
At least the woman knows her place. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like The Todd. Quick! Say something! "But Elliot won't be there! She's... going on a date."  
Carla raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. I knew it was perfectly plucked because we got them done together and the girl who did them did a dynamite job on my brows... Uh oh she's talking again. "Is she just? Who with, where too and since when?" She emphasised each new question with a disturbingly hard poke to my chest.  
"She's... She's going with..." Come on; come on... need a random employee... Bingo! Ted's coming down the stairs now! "She's going with Ted." I grabbed the balding lawyer by his sleeve and pulled him over to us, his mouth drooping open as it always seemed to be. "And they're going to La Cafe` De La Pantaloons." Thank you very much my late night watching of French sitcoms.  
Carla looked at me in the way that she looked at Turk before he got in veeerrryyy big trouble. I braced myself for an onslaught and heard Ted and I gulp at exactly the same time. But the Puerto Rican – damn it! _Dominican _– nurse just shrugged. "Alright, I'll see you there at seven."  
I sighed theatrically and walked off, dragging Ted with me who began to protest at what I had just dragged him in to. "But I don't even know Eloise! And I can't go anyway, my Mum and I are having our weekly poker game tonight."  
"Her name's Elliot, Ted, and your mother can find someone else to play poker with." Wait a minute, what am I saying? "You know what just forget it. You can still play poker with your Mum; just don't let Carla find out that you and Elliot aren't going out tonight." I let go of the sweaty old man and spun quickly around a corner to intercept Turk, who seemed to have done the same thing to Doug.  
"Dude!" The chocolate man yelled at me from the end of the hallway, startling several Gomers. "Elliot thinks that Carla and Doug are going out to the movies tonight, so she's coming!"  
"Awesome!" I yelled back at him, now receiving death glares from some of the elderly patients. "Carla thinks that Elliot is going out with Ted tonight so she's coming too!" We reached each other and grabbed hands, bouncing up and down in ecstasy, stopping when we remembered that some of the older patients didn't understand guy love. "Alright, so what's step two then?" I asked my friend. Somehow it was always better when he did the planning instead of me.

_We stood at the water park, me in my Shower Shortz and our Worlds Most Giant Doctor lab coat, Turk in his board shorts and our old friend Mike in a diaper."This'll be great you guys, trust me!"  
I climbed on to Turks shoulders and steadied myself as we prepared for Worlds Most Giant Doctor Goes Down a Waterslide with World Most Giant Baby.  
Mere minutes later, Turk and I stood before the pools security guards while a white coat floated in the pool behind us. Faintly, you could see the outline of Mike's nude body in the nearly-transparent material.  
_  
"Poor Mike... Forever confined to a wheelchair because of that fateful day."  
Turk cocked his head and stared at me strangely. "Are you talking about the World's Most Giant Doctor Goes Down The Waterslide With Worlds Most Giant Baby? Cos Mike's only in the wheelchair because they couldn't extract his legs from the lab coat."  
True, I guess.  
"Anyway, the plan is that we set up the party as normal, but we'll have it in the hospital cafeteria instead of The Free Clinic, that way Elliot and Carla will still go and not have time to think about it before they get there. The cafeteria ladies already said yes so all we gotta do is decorate that bad boy!"  
I smiled and followed Turk as he determinedly walked through the halls of the hospital on towards his goal. Nothing could stop that man when he was on a tract like that. Nothing could distract him from his goal.  
Oh my great Gandhi I forgot about Dr. Cox's present. I veered off in to a conveniently placed change room and leant against a locker. As I stuck my hand in to my pocket to take out the present, I felt some loose change jingling. Always happy to find money I didn't know I had, I extracted my hand with the coins stuck tightly in my fist. My hand opened and I looked inside, ready and awaiting the glorious bounty that was in store for me.  
Oh no.  
"PENNIES!!! AAHH GET THEM OFF ME GET THEM OFF ME!" I flung open the locker next to me and tossed the devil buttons inside and tried to slam the door, halted only by some strange force that was keeping the door open. I tried closing it again, but it wouldn't budge. Alright then, this will take all of John Dorian's strength to close! I pressed against the door with all of my might and felt it move a tiny bit, before halting to take a quick breather. I looked at the door to see what could be causing it to be stuck in such a manner and saw a freakishly large hand on the top of it holding it open. I looked up from the hand to a dark blue jumpsuit and stopped at a grinning face.  
"You know, if you had of managed to slam that shut, then I could have lost a finger. And I need all of my fingers. My wife only has pointer and pinkie-thumb." Janitor smile disappeared as he looked down at me.  
I guffawed at him in my most manly way, not willing to let him intimidate me on my birthday. "You're _wife? _What about Lady? Does she know about this?"  
Janitor glared at me and I felt my Adams Apple tremble. "Get in the sack."  
"Sack?" My world went dark as a burlap sack covered my vision.  
If only this was the first time it had happened...


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Everybody:**

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR HAVING THIS UPDATE TAKE SO LONG TO COME OUT!!!  
Now that that's over, hai =) I appreciate all the support I've recieved for this series and apologise profusely that it's taken so long to update, but things have been hectic haha. I hope to be able to update at least twice a month, but I'm doing a few other projects at the moment so it may fall behind, but I wont let it get to the stage that it has been.  
So to all of you who read, thank you and enjoy =D

***characters are not mine, story is.  
**

* * *

  
It was 7pm and the Free Clinic was full of Doctors, Nurses, hotties and notties. Dr. Cox was getting his drink on in a shady corner while Jordan tried to get one of the new interns to give her a breast exam. Dr. Kelso was patrolling the jukebox for lost change so that he could put on some 'real' music. Carla and Elliot were on opposite sides of the room pretending to ignore each other, and Turk was standing by the door wondering where J.D was.  
"I don't get it, man." He said to Todd. "He was supposed to be here at five after his shift finished. He's never late for anything, especially not a party. He's usually early!" Turk checked his watch and sighed deeply.  
Todd grinned like a golden retriever with half its frontal lobe removed. "You know what else is usually early? ... Never mind." He pulled down his hand and tried to exit gracefully.  
Turk slapped his hands together and grabbed his coat off the hook near the door. "Screw it, I'm gonna go look for him."  
Just as he was about to exit, a curly-haired blonde in the far end of the room stumbled and fell over.

The first thing I noticed when the sack was removed from my person, was the floodlight that stared right in my face. Tentatively, I raised my hand to shield the light from me, only to have three more start up with a loud _chunk! Chunk! Chunk! _To each side of me. With the three floodlights, came illumination of where I was.  
I jumped back in terror as I saw the army of squirrels in front of me, with the Janitor standing behind them in full military regalia.  
"It's been too long, my old foe." He mused with an odd British accent.  
"What are you... Is that a monocle?" I tried to move closer to stare at him but couldn't due to a carpet of squirrels.  
"Yes it is!" Cackled the mad-man. "You all thought that I'd gotten rid of my squirrels for your precious stuffed dog, didn't you? Well fortunately for me, I had all of my pets GPS tagged. Now, with them all within my grasp again, they shall be the instrument of your demise... Attack!"  
I cringed and braced myself, prepared for the veritable onslaught of rabies-infested claws and teeth... Then remembered. "They're stuffed, you idiot!"  
The Janitor opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, almost as if he was a fish.  
I flicked the hair out of my eyes, more out of annoyance that my hair had messed up enough to get _in _my eyes than anything else. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to attend a party."

After blundering around in the dark for a few moments, I found the way out. Turning the handle of what I presumed to be a door, I stepped out of the locker I had been standing in front of when I was kidnapped. "What the..."  
Before I could contemplate what had happened, or how, a gurney went rushing past the door to the change room, with nearly half the ER staff rushing after it. Carla's voice came through the door and I knew immediately something was wrong, because she was crying as she said it. "BP is sixty over forty and dropping, temperature has risen to over 103 °F and climbing. Patient is exhibiting signs of postprandial hypotension and is losing consciousness, oh come on baby come back to me!"  
I ran out of the room, almost as if the world was in slow motion. I saw the doctors and nurses clamouring around the gurney but couldn't see who was on it, or why Carla was crying so heavily. It was when Doctor Cox turned to yell at someone for epinephrine that he saw me and paused. His eyes bored through mine and instead of the violent rage that was normally behind them, I saw despair.  
It was then that a nurse moved aside and I saw Elliot lying on the trolley.


End file.
